


Juggling and Brother Feels

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [11]
Category: Avengers Assemble, Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Brother Feels, F/M, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Sad Loki, Thor Angst, Thor Feels, random loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover series, 'Housemates', her story 'Clockworks and Cold Steel' in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juggling and Brother Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clockworks and Cold Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509348) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Two scenes I liked from 'Clockworks and Cold Steel'.
> 
> Top - Scene from chapter 11. Nina and George returning from their date and nearly happening upon Annie's practise session with her new poltergeist powers floating rolled up socks. Loki desperately tries to cover for her juggling said socks and manic cheerfulness, with mixed results.
> 
> Bottom - An emotional moment at the end of chapter 22 between Thor and Loki after the latter visited him, Jane, Darcy and Erik in New Mexico.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Clockworks_zps17102532.jpg.html)


End file.
